That One Incident
by Rubytears101
Summary: Draco and Harry are having an actual conversation, when something drastic happens. Pairing: Harry/Draco, various side pairings. Warnings: Lemon, Rape, Profanity **Side note: I use the appearances of the actors from the movies.**
1. Chapter 1

**First Harry Potter fanfic, be nice.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Warnings: Undescriptive Lemon, Rape, & Profanity.**

Harry Potter laid down on the soft meadow grass outside the castle known as Hogwarts. The sun was shining brightly today, creating a comforting warmth. The raven haired boy slowly drifted into slumber, tired from all of his classes.

"Taking a nap Potter?" Harry heard the familiar voice say. He smirked, his eyes still closed.

"Malfoy." He said the name calmly, opening one eye slightly to peek at the blonde. He was alone, which Harry thought was weird, since Draco always had his minions.

Harry sat up, looking at the boy fully now. Malfoy had his hands on his hips, a couple of strands of blonde hair falling in front of his face. And he was pouting.

"You have been ignoring me lately." Draco frowned, his gray eyes narrowing.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I've been sending you snarky notes, calling your friends names, and pranking every Gryffindor in sight." Malfoy replied, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "So what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, sitting down next to his arch nemesis.

The Gryffindor couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin, who folded his arms behind his head. "Umm… why are you asking?" Harry asked, voice full of wonder.

"Hmm? Well, the faster we can figure it out, the faster we can get back to fighting." Draco answered, looking bored slightly.

Harry smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Draco scowled at him. "In your dreams Potter."

Harry heard footsteps, and shoved Draco behind a near tree. "Wha-"

"Shh. Whatever you do, don't move. No matter what you see or hear."

Harry disappeared to the other side of the tree. "Hey bitch." Draco heard a voice tell Harry. "You didn't show up today." When Harry didn't reply, the voice growled. "You'll have to be punished." The man chuckled. Draco heard a rustling sound, and the next thing he heard made him cringe. Harry's muffled scream of pain. Draco put a hand over his mouth. _'Oh god… what am I hearing…?' _He asked himself, even though he knew the answer. Those muffled screams continued for about 15 minutes before he heard more rustling. "Get dressed whore. Remember, if you tell anyone, I will kill your precious little friends."

After the footsteps have long faded, Draco emerged from behind the tree, seeing Harry passed out on the grass, his bottom covered in someone's jizz, and blood. Lots of blood.

His gray eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees. "Harry!" He exclaimed to the unconscious boy. "Shit." He growled to himself, pulling Harry's pants back up the Gryffindor's hips. He sprinted to the castle as fast as he could.

He ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, and stopped right in front of the portrait. "Please… let me in." Draco said through his gasps for air.

"Not without the password." The fat lady replied.

"Please! Somebody's life is at stake!" Draco yelled, desperation clear in his voice.

"Malfoy?" A soft voice behind him asked. Draco whipped around to see Ron standing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco sighed with relief. "Thank god…" he said aimlessly. He grabbed the red head's arm, trying to pull him down the hallway.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?!" Ron yelled in anger. "Let go of me you blonde git!"

Draco turned and glared at Ron. "Unless you want your friend to die, you will follow me."

Ron fell silent, but followed. "I swear to god Malfoy, if this is one of your tricks…"

"It's not, I assure you. Although I wish it was only so." Draco replied, guilt slightly lingering in his voice. If only he had helped Harry…

"So what happened anyway?" Ron asked as they left the castle gates, heading toward the field where he had left Harry.

As soon as the red head saw the raven haired boy, he ran straight to him. "Harry?! Are you okay mate?!"

"What the hell happened?!" Ron yelled at Malfoy.

Draco paled. "Someone… raped him." He said it so softly it could have been a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not dead. Decided to update this.**

**Chapter Warnings: Fluff. :P**

**While writing this I listened to: Blue October - Hate me today**

Draco Malfoy was in no way sorry for Harry Potter. Just because he didn't eat anything since the incident and visited the comatose boy after curfew didn't mean he felt bad.

"Pansy… if you witnessed something horrible happen to someone and couldn't tell anyone about it besides two other people who aren't adults, what would you do?"

The girl seemed puzzled by the question, but answered it nonetheless. "Well, I would help that person get through the traumatic experience." Draco nodded in understanding. But Potter hated him didn't he? He certainly wouldn't want to talk to Malfoy about what happened.

He can simply hope that Granger and Weasley are enough comfort. Suddenly, the ring of a glass filled the Great Hall.

"I've heard that some rumors have been going around school about your fellow student Harry Potter." Dumbledore announced. "And so far, I can tell you that none of the ones I have heard are true. And that we should be thankful for a student who was kind enough to save him. I will not name this student, unless he wishes to step forward and claim his heroism." A couple moments of silence passed. "Very well, you may continue your meal."

"I wonder what happened to him. Maybe he got beat up by a girl or something." Blaise commented.

"I'm going to bed early tonight." Draco told his friends, and stood up to leave. He left the great hall and toward the hospital wing, which was empty besides one occupied bed. He stood next to where Harry Potter lay.

"Hate me today, hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you…" Draco whispered, trailing off. His voice broke, and tears started falling from his gray eyes. "Just please be okay…"

"Draco?" a soft, hoarse voice came from the bed. "Why are you crying?"

"Damn it Potter!" Draco tried to stop crying, but it wouldn't stop. "I thought I lost you… who would I bully then?"

Harry started laughing, not in a cold way, but in an amused way. "You're so weird Malfoy."

"Shut it you. You've been in a coma for 6 days!" Draco growled at the boy-who-lived… twice.

Harry shrugged. "I've been through worse." He pointed out.

Draco shrugged, before realization hit him. "Crap! I've got to go tell Ron and Hermione that you're awake!" He started to turn, but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Not yet… I just want to stay in silence for awhile." Harry's voice soft and tired sounding.

Draco nodded, sitting down in the chair, resting his head in his hands. Soon he felt drowsy; he hadn't slept well for the past 6 days.

Eventually he fell asleep, slumped over slightly. Harry chuckled. "He looks like an angel…" He whispered to himself.

Hoping to god that Malfoy didn't hear that.

**Aw, then: Lol. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK MUTHA FUCKAS!**

**Chapter warnings: Dawwww**

Malfoy woke up in an unfamiliar place. "What the-"

"I would strongly advise not finishing that sentence Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated from his desk.

"What am I doing here?"

"I must ask you for your help." The old wizard answered. "I need you to help Harry recover."

"Why me? Why not Granger or Weasley?" The blonde spat.

"Because Mr. Weasley had to leave on short notice for a family emergency and there are some things Miss Granger can't help with."

"But I'm a Slytherin."

"Harry will be accompanying you during your classes and to the Slytherin dormitories."

"But all the Slytherin get their own rooms!"

"Yes, that is correct. Harry already has one."

Malfoy stared at the other in confusion before going hysteric. "What do you mean he has a room?!" He screeched in a shrill, high voice.

"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy, and I will explain." Malfoy sat back down and waited for a explanation. "Harry Potter was intended to be a Slytherin… because of his connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"…So Harry was suppose to be one of the Slytherin?" Draco slumped back in his chair.

_ 'All those times I teased him about being a Gryffindor… and he was supposed to be one of us…' _He thought to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Harry's room located? I think I'll start my babysitting early."

"His room is 201." Malfoy stared at the headmaster.

"That means his is right next to me… my number is 202…" He wondered aloud.

"Yes that is correct."

"Thank you sir, I must be going now."

* * *

Draco searched for the room with the number 201 on the door. As soon as he found it he knocked 3 times before entering.

Harry sat at the dark wood desk, his dark hair falling in front of his face. The raven haired boy turned at looked at the blonde who shut the door behind him.

"Potter... I owe you an apology… I didn't know you were suppose to be-"

"-A Slytherin." Harry finished for Malfoy.

"Potter, I'm really sorry… for everything."

"It's alright." Harry smiled. "But I appreciate it."

"So, uh… do you wanna go to the library after classes tomorrow?" Draco asked, tugging on the end of his shirt.

Harry smiled again. "Can't wait."

**SO MUCH DIALOGUE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I laughed so hard while writing this… you'll see why.**

**Chapter Warnings: Bondage, yaoi... profanity...**

_ 'I mistook him for all these years, thinking he was a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor… but somewhere underneath that good-boy façade, there must be a Slytherin hiding…' _Draco smirked to himself, causing Pansy to stare at him in confusion.

"Draco… what are you thinking?"

The blonde ignored her and continued thinking devious thoughts. _'I want to be theone that brings out the Slytherin hiding inside Potter… his dark side…'_

Suddenly, a green apple hit Draco directly in the head. "Ow, Pansy what was that for?!" the boy glared at the other.

"It wasn't me!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with innocence. Malfoy looked at the tower in the direction where the apple came from.

The Slytherin boy stared up at the window before turning to his friend. "Hey Pansy… I gotta go… see you later okay?" He rushed away before the girl could answer.

* * *

"Why did you throw that at me?!" Draco hissed quietly at the other. Harry shrugged.

"You forgot to meet me… I was just reminding you." The raven haired boy smiled.

The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled his homework out and started working on it. About 5 minutes of trying to work, Draco gave up. His grey eyes shifted to Harry, who was scribbling away.

"Why are you staring at me Draco?" The raven boy set his quill down and looked at the other, expecting an answer.

_'Shit… how long was I staring?!' _The blonde boy began to panic before putting and scowl on his face. "Me, stare at you? As if!" He muttered before turning back to work. _'Real smooth…' _

Draco lay down on his bed and let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. _'Why was I staring at him earlier?... maybe I spaced out or something…'_

The blonde shifted to the other side and closed his eyes.

* * *

The leather cuffs snapped on his thin wrists, soft lips on his. "H-Harry…" the blonde boy whimpered. As the other sucked on his neck and left small love-bites.

"A-Ah!"

* * *

Draco woke up, shrieked like a soprano, and fell out of his bed. The door flew open, making Draco squeal again.

The blonde grabbed his wand and shot randomly at the assaulter. He opened his eyes to see a very unamused looking Harry Potter standing in his doorway.

His raven hair stood on end everywhere from the explosion spell, and he was wearing nothing but striped boxers and a white t-shirt.

"…Fuck my life." Harry Potter muttered before turning around and shutting the door behind him.

Draco stared at the door for a few minutes before throwing his wand on his bed.

_'WHAT KIND OF DREAM WAS THAT?!'_

**A very sexy one Draco… an extremely sexy one… :D**

**But oh my god, just imagining Harry in his pj's with the FML expression and hair standing everywhere… I almost died laughing…**


	5. Chapter 5

**FUCK ME!**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS MOTHER FUCKER!: SHIT HAPPENS.**

Harry groaned in protest at his alarm clock. After waking up at 1:30 in the morning to Draco's shriek, he couldn't fall back asleep. Regardless of his protests, the raven haired boy stood and got ready for the day.

_'It's gonna be really hard looking at Draco…' _The 16 year old sighed while brushing his teeth. _'Especially since I have to spend every day with him… sometimes I honestly don't know why I have a crush on him...'_

"Fuck it." Harry frowned, throwing his toothbrush in the holder and left to get dressed.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed, not feeling like getting up. _'Why in the world did I have that dream? … Maybe it was just a random thing?'_

The blonde frowned and stood to get ready for school. "I'll ask Pansy about it." He told himself.

* * *

Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Harry Potter sat under a tree in the courtyard. All of them burst out laughing at the joke Malfoy just told, and as if on cue, Hermione and Ron approached them.

"Harry what are you doing hanging out with these hyenas?!" She asked in a shrill voice.

"Yeah mate, when did you wake up?!" Ron ask-yelled. Harry turned his head to look at the others. "And why are you in a Slytherin uniform?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Gotta fit in… besides Ron, you were gone… I didn't even know you were back."

"But why the bloody hell are you in Slytherin anyway?!" Hermione shrieked in a confused manner.

"Because Draco is helping me out. Under Dumbledore's orders of course." The green eyed boy grinned, patting the blonde on the shoulder.

"So now we're on a first name basis with the enemy?" Ron grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Harry frowned at his friend's snarky remark. "Draco's been a big help, and if you don't like me hanging out with other people… well, learn to share." The frown was replaced with a seemingly honest grin.

Ron was fuming bright red, and Hermione was hysteric. But the female wizard dragged her friend away before he exploded his brains all over the courtyard.

"I never thought they'd leave." Pansy sneered before turning her head to Draco. "Hey hun, you told me you had something to tell me in Potions."

"Oh yeah… lets talk in private…" He said, grasping the girl's hand and disappearing into the halls.

* * *

"You did what?!" Pansy yell-whispered. "What happened next?" She asked, sitting down on one of the desks in the empty classroom.

"Well… I woke up and fell of my bed and that was it…" Draco trailed off. "So what do you think it means?"

"You're gay." Pansy stated bluntly with a completely serious face. When Draco opened his mouth to protest she put a hand up to stop him. "You're gay, no protests."

The blonde shut his mouth and stared at the other with questioning grey eyes. "What do I do?"

"Find out if he's gay as well… then you two can…" She trailed off before making obscene gestures with her hands, which caused Draco's jaw to drop. The Slytherin girl giggled and shut it for him. "…and don't do that, it's extremely unattractive."

The blonde stuck his tongue out before the two friends burst out into laughter. "Well there's just one question." Malfoy breathed out through giggles.

"What's that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to find out if Harry's gay?"

**That last line... killed me.**

**But any-hoe, I have been receiving some complaints on the chapter length. **

**I'M FUCKING DYSLEXIC. THE ONLY REASON THIS IS REMOTELY IN ENGLISH IS BECAUSE MY F-ING GIRLFRIEND CHECKS IT FOR ME.**


End file.
